Penguin
The Penguin is a small Archetype used by Crump during the Virtual World arc. Most of the Penguin monsters are normal monsters with unremarkable ATK and DEF points, although Penguin Soldier is quite useful. Any real Penguin Deck would have trouble making it in a real game, but here are a few card suggestions and explanations of these cards. Main Cards of Archetype Penguin Soldier: This card can send 2 monsters on the field back to its owner's hand; You can Flip this card to return 1 monster your opponent controls and this monster, so you can re-use this cards effect. Penguin Knight: This card is like a Pot of Avarice that requires him to be sent from Deck to Graveyard. Basically it takes away the graveyard and adds it to the deck, making this useful against Zombie decks, Lightsworns decks, or any deck that involves the Graveyard. If your opponent uses deck milling cards, this cards effect can be easily activated. Nightmare Penguin: This is the best card of the Penguin archetype. Not only does it return your opponent's monster to their hand, it also boosts the ATK of all WATER monsters by 200! One thing to note about Nightmare Penguin is that he has 1800 DEF, decent for stalling. Flying Penguin: It has the highest ATK of all Penguin monsters, a minimal ATK of 1200. It's a Normal Monster, so it has no effect. Combined with "Nightmare Penguin" , "A Legendary Ocean" and "Star Boy" he has 2100 ATK, more than average Level 4 monsters. Playing Style Penguins seem to focus on Bouncing cards back to its owner's hand with cards like Penguin Soldier and Nightmare Penguin. Cards like Neo-Spacian Grand Mole can be used in this deck to keep with the Bouncing theme. The Trap Card Spiritual Water Art - Aoi can dispose of monsters that you returned to the opponent's hand, so using it after using Penguin Soldier or Nightmare Penguin is a great combo to get rid of those strong monsters. Since the max limit of cards in either player's hand is 6 cards, this Bouncing can be used to force your opponent into discarded cards, leaving them with less options. The win condition of Penguins is to clear the opponent's field by Bouncing then attacking directly. By using Book of Moon, you can re-use these effects to return cards to the opponent's hand again. Weaknesses All the Penguin monsters have less than 1200 original ATK, and require ATK and DEF boosting cards to keep them in play long enough for their effects. Cards that destroy Spell and Trap cards like Mystical Space Typhoon or Heavy Storm can be a burden to Penguins if they target Field Spell Cards. Cards like Skill Drain that take away Nightmare Penguin and Star Boy effects can cripple this deck. Recommended Cards Although a Penguin deck would be far from competitive, it can be a fun budget deck, since all the Penguins are Common and the only cards in my recommended list that maybe somewhat expensive are Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Book of Moon Monsters *Nightmare Penguin *Penguin Soldier *Penguin Knight *Flying Penguin *Mother Grizzly (Searcher for Penguins) *Star Boy (ATK Booster, needed to give Penguins some decent ATK) *Abyss Soldier (Returns cards to owner's hand, just like Penguins) *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (Returns cards to owner's hand, just like Penguins) Spells *A Legendary Ocean (An ATK boosting card) *Water Hazard *Wetlands (Though not really recommended, it will give Penguin Soldier decent ATK) *Spring of Rebirth (You gain 500 Life Points when a monster returns to its owner's hand; Pretty good considering that this deck's main goal is to return cards to the owner's hand. *Book of Moon (Use to Re-Use the Bouncing effects) Traps *Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord (Protects all your Penguins if A Legendary Ocean is in play) *Spiritual Water Art - Aoi (Use this effect in chain with Penguin Soldier to send the returned card to the Graveyard) Of course there are many more cards you could use in a Penguin Deck, but these are just a few recommended ones Category:Archetype